Secret Valentine
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: Songfic for Secret Valentine by We the Kings. Poland/Hungary lime, because it had to be done. And doing a het lemon would scar my yaoi-loving soul. But I love this pairing. "He wanted this night to be perfect. Their first time."


**A/N: Here's another one! I am seriously obsessed with Poland/Hungary, and I'm the ONLY ONE who's shipped the two romantically! Come on, people! **

**Alright, so I was listening to this song and the temptation was just too great. I had to do it. I fucking HAD TO. **

**This is, I think, my first lime. And a HET to boot! 0.o **

**Oh, and slight hints of Poland/Liet. "They both had commitments..." We all know Hungary had Austria (this is in that time period), but who did Poland have? LIET. So there's my yaoi quota for this one. **

**I've got a really good idea for another fic with this pairing. I think I'll do it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia and its various nouns are not mine, nor are the countries themselves. I don't own Secret Valentine by We the Kings, or We the Kings themselves either. **

**Warnings: Lime, het, could be OOC. I dunno. Pretty much the same things I always warn against in fics written by the awesome me. I'm only warning about the het because it's so unlike me to write such a thing. **

**I'm debating on whether or not to stay with my mother for the next few days. I think I will because my grandparents are visiting and I have internet here. Glory glory halelujah. **

* * *

_**We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl  
Start suddenly shaking inside **_

Poland put on a romantic song that made them both shake inside and turned the lights out. This night was going to be perfect. Their first time.

_**Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all**_

Neither one wanted to waste time. As soon as Hungary got in she flung her arms around his neck and guided their mouths together. Neither one wanted to be caught.

_**Soft kiss and wine  
What are pretty friends of mine**_

Poland chuckled and pulled away with a soft kiss to her lips, pouring each of them a glass of wine.

He lifted his glass and said, "To my pretty friend."

_**We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy  
For the moment **_

It felt like forever, but finally the two of them were intertwined, a mess of tangled limbs, kissing every exposed area of skin. However, the two of them were nervous and shy, and reluctant to remove their clothing. But they both wanted this. __

"We will come alive tonight  
Secret valentine"

Poland whispered to her. Hungary smiled. She pushed him down gently and said,

_**"Lay down be still  
Don't worry; talk they will.  
I'll be loving you until  
Morning's first light brings tomorrow.  
I'll take care of you tonight  
Secret valentine"**_

They both knew this was true; if anyone found out, they would talk. But until the sun rose, they could love each other shamelessly, even though they were already committed to others. But for this night, as well as many others following it, they would take care of each other.

_**When guilt fills your head  
Brush off rise up from the dead  
This is the moment that we  
Will come alive**_

She felt guilty for just a brief second. But she brushed it off. It was as if she rose from the dead; Hungary never felt more alive than when she was with Poland.

_**Brace yourself for love  
Sweet love  
Secret love **_

They braced themselves for a spectacular evening. It was sweet and secret.

Oh, how they wished they could be open about their relationship. But they had commitments. And they both knew that she could never leave Austria.

_**We'll write a song  
That turns out the lights  
When both boy and girl  
Start suddenly shaking inside **_

They were shaking from the amazing things they had done. The song was still playing and the lights were still off. All they cared about or noticed, however, was each other. Hungary and Poland laid in each other's arms, smiling.  
_**  
Don't waste your time  
Speed up your breathing  
Just close your eyes  
We'll hope it's not for nothing at all  
Nothing at all**_

This definitely wasn't a waste of time. When their breathing sped up and they closed their eyes, crying each other's names, they knew it wasn't for nothing at all.


End file.
